thiagolovatofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Usuário:Thiago Lovato
thumb|Thiago and Robert Pattinson Thiago Lopes Mendes-Thiago Lovato como e conhecido atualmente, Thiago escolheu esse nome Thiago Lovato, pois e muito fã de Demi Lovato, e cantor solo, ator, diretor.Thiago dsse que adoraria fazer um CD com Demi Lovato, um dueto talvéz, tem sua banda também com sua prima Carine. Seu CD de muito sucesso foi Thiago Lovato, seu segundo, que vendeu mais de 7 milhões de copis no mundo.Thiago diz também que passa 17 horas do dia dando altografos, o que ele gosta de fazer, Thiago disse que gosta de ver as pessoas felizes. Biografia Thiago tém 13 anos de idade, já contracenou com muitos famosos, como Dmei Lovato, Miranda Cosgrove, Vanessa Hudgens, Douglas Hudgens, Thiago quando criança estudou com Demi, os dois eram amigos de infancia, viviam juntos.Thiago considera mãe de Demi Lovato uma tia, muito querida.Thiago já gravou dois albúns de studio, e tem varios filmes, para televisão e cinema.Seu primeiro beijo foi com Demi Lovato, aos 5 anos de idade. Thiago como todos não gosta de algumas pessoas, Thiago nunca disse quem,mais disse que não gosta, por seus motivos pessoais.Começou sua carreira aos 7 anos de idade, brincando, mais levou a serio em 2009 com 12 anos de idade. Carreira Músical thumb|Miranda Cosgrove Thiago começou em 2009 com sua primeiro música Here We Go, a música fez muito sucesso nas radios musicais.Depois disso Thiago não parou mais, em 2010 Thiago lançou seu primeiro album de studio Demi Lovato, que ficou nas paradas musicais por 7 semanas, seus singles fizerem muito sucesso, que foi visto por todo o mundo, seu single Demi Lovato foi visto no youtube até hoje por mais de 100.00 mill pessoas.Thiago também detonou com seu Deluxe Edition que lançou o video Quando Eu Partir.Thiago diz que seu proximo CD já esta pronto para ser lançado, e é um CD muito pessoal, mostra mais o lado da vida dele, vai vir com mais músicas, e tera mais simgles que o primeiro, sua música Você Mentiu esta em quase todos os CDs Pop Mania da Disney.Thiago também lançou uma nova música que vai sair em uma coletania sua, a música se chama Kings And Queens, de sua coletania The Songs Colletion. Banda Com Banda Thiago e a voz Principal Juntamente Com Carine.A banda se formou depois que Thiago e carine decidiram a gravar músicas, e depois eles regravaram uma música de Thiago Here We Go, e eles deram o nome de Here We Go New Version.Para fazer o Download da música entre no site:http://rapidshare.de/files/49050779/Here_We_Go_NewVersion-Banda_TC_.WAV.html Thiago e Carine ainda não desidiram o nome da Banda ainda mais Thiago já tem supostos nomes como Rosas Mortas ou Anjos Da Noite, Thiago e Carine estão separados, mais no fim do ano eles pretendem dar uma surpresa para os fãns de Thiago, um CD com músicas mais Ousadas, e criativas.A banda tem uma música q aionda não vazou na internet VOU SER DO JEITO QUE EU SOU, Thiago, Carine e Dou5glas Hudgens.A música provavelmente saira em seu novo disco com a banda, Thiago não vê a hora de lansar seu CD com Carine, que apesar de ser da sua banda e sua Prima.Thiago dá um alerta aos fãns "Aguardem, as músicas saem no final do ano!" Carreira Artistica Thiago começou sua carreira artistica em 2009 trabalhando em peças de teatro, depois de ser muito elogiado começou a fazer testes para filmes na telona.Seu primeiro filme foi direto para o cinema, foi o filme A Procura De Uma Música, que fez muito sucesso por ser um filme musical, o filme ficou nas paradas musicais por 3 semanas.Depois Disso Thiago não para mais, começam em 2010 as gravações de A Procura De Uma Música Perfeita, com muito mais músicas.Apesar de ser muito bom em filmes Thiago prefere ser cantor, Thiago disse que a vida de cantor ele mostra quem ele é, e ator ele e outra pessoa.Thiago Também tem sua propria serie de TV, exibida pela Disney Chanel, Ed Twinston, que fala sobre um garoto super rico, e só preocupava com cabelo, aparencia, etc.Thiago também pode fazer o filme Resident Evil 4 Afterlife, mais ainda não tem nada comprovado.Thiago atua ao lado de varias celebridades como:Demi Lovato, Miranda Cosgrove, Drake Bell, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens.Thiago também entrará em uma grande aventura, em seu novo filme de sua serie Ed Twiston, sai por volta do meio do ano, se chama Ed Twiston: O Que E Bonito Não Dá Pra Mudar!, que vai sair no cinema e vai ser em animação 3D! 2009/2010 A Procura De Uma Música-A Procura De Uma Música Perfeita thumb|Aoresentando também Ashley O primeiro filme saiu em 2009, o segundo sairá em 2010, os filmes fazem muito sucesso no mundo inteiro, com os atores Demi Lovato, Thiago Lovato, Douglas Hudgens, Vanessa Hudgens, e outros.O filme começou bem já indo para o cinema, o segundo também saira no cinema, só que melhor saira em 3D, Thiago disse que o filme em 3D fica melhor e mais divertido.Douglas gostou muito do filme sair em 3D, disse "Meu primeiro filme em 3D, vai ser d+". O filme saiu no meio do ano, com músicas mais romanticas e mais dansantes, do que as do primeiro. O filme lançou em toda a america no mesmo horario, nos demais países uma hora depois, o filme fez filas, dobrando o cinema, mais de 1.000.00 pessoas firam na estreia. 2010 Presente: Ed Twistom Ed Twiaton, se já não bastasse aqui no Brasil Ed Twiston ter ultrapasasdo Hanna Montana em rings de audiencia, Ed Twiston também conquistou o Chile, Mexico, eos Estados Unidos. Ed Twiston ficou muito famoso por Thiago e Demi Lovato. A série passa no canal Disney Chanel e Globo, e na Globo e só nos estados onde não tem Horario de Verão,olha só! Ed Twiston ficou tão famoso que ganhara um filme, por volta do meio do Ano, o filme vai se passar nos E.U.A, e no Brasil. A primeira temporada já foi finalisada, mais a Disney Chanel, já quer que os atores se preparem pois vão começar as gravações do filme, quando for finalosado o filme, começara as gravações da segunda temporada. Vida Pessoal thumb|Demi Lovato Thiago também como todos tem sua vida intima, ou pessoal. Muitos desconfiam que Thiago namora Demi Lovato dentro e fora das telinhas, Thiago nunca negou, apenas afirmou que sempre a amou, será que alguma coisa tem ai? Thiago já tem varios filmes com a moça, e foi fotografado varias vezes saindo e dentrando em restaurantes com ela.Demi Lovato só afirmou que gosta de Thiago, mais nunca disse se era como um amigo ou algo mais. DVDs the best albums of Thiago The Life Of A Star Filmes A Procura De Uma Música 2008 A Procura De Uma Música Perfeita 2009 The Life Of A Star 2010 Ed Twiston: O Que E Bonito Não Dá Pra Mudar! 2010 TV thumb|Ed Twiston Ed Twiston (1ª temporada) 2009/2010 Albúns Officiais Demi Lovato Thiago Lovato EPs Sempre Por Ti Coletaneas The Songs Collection Banda Band Hot Mess Singles Singles De Thiago Lovato Tours Thiago Lovato Galatic Tour Kings & Queens Referencias www.thiagolovato.weebly.com www.fotolog.com.br/drakebellovers